Like A Shotgun Needs An Outcome
by Sydella
Summary: Tsuna actually knows who the mysterious "Chaos" is, but he's not telling. Diverges slightly from canon and set after the last arc. R27, mild 1827


Tsuna knows that Reborn and "Chaos" are one and the same, but some secrets are fun to keep. Over time, it has become a game of sorts, and Tsuna begins to enjoy himself immensely. Who knew so much fun could be gained from playing mind games with his tutor?

However, Reborn is not an easy opponent. Tsuna keeps a wary eye on the cunning hitman, certain that he is already planning something…

X

"But he _can't_ be that dense. No one can." Lal Mirch looks almost as desperate as Reborn feels. Almost.

"This is Tsuna we're talking about, remember?" Reborn drinks steadily from a mug of coffee; the steaming brown liquid is to him what alcohol and drugs are to some people. "The same guy who fails a math test one day and defeats an all-powerful homicidal maniac the next. Even I don't know what goes on in his head sometimes."

"Good point," Lal concedes.

"Anyway, if he never realizes what my adult form looks like, it might be for the best."

"What are you saying, Reborn?!" Lal leaps to her feet. "You can't just keep your student in the dark."

"Yes I can, and I will. Why are you getting so upset anyway? A tuna doesn't need to know everything."

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Lal fumes. "This is really serious!"

"What's really serious?" Colonello makes a sudden and dramatic appearance, then catches sight of Reborn and nods at him. "Hey, asshole."

"Hey, moron," Reborn retorts, not without affection.

Colonello sits between Reborn and Lal. "So what's really serious?"

"I was just telling Reborn," Lal rolls her eyes, "that not telling Tsuna about the whole 'Chaos is actually Reborn' thing is a bad idea. What do you think? You agree with me, don't you?"

"Er…" Colonello inches away as his friend and his fiancée both glare daggers at him. "Maybe Tsuna will find out for himself when he's older?" he suggests, hoping that this is a sufficient compromise.

Lal opens her mouth to reply, but Reborn cuts in before she can. "Great idea. And now I need to refill my coffee, excuse me." He leaves before either of the other two Arcobaleno can stop him.

"Idiot." Lal glares after the hitman.

Colonello strokes his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm."

X

Hit by the Ten-Year Bazooka, an adult Reborn is transported from the future to the present, where he finds himself in front of his student. Tsuna blinks at him. "Chaos, right?"

Reborn suppresses a sigh. "Yes, Dame-Tsuna."

"Oh, cool! I've been looking all over for you!" Tsuna runs towards him, cheeks pink and lips parted in a show of excitement.

Reborn fights an urge to roll his eyes. Tsuna really is incredibly dense. Oh well, at least the boy has inherited Primo's good looks. His student is cute without even trying. He wants to smack himself for staring at Tsuna's derriere…Tsuna's _underage, fourteen-year-old_ derriere.

"How are you, Chaos?" Tsuna examines Reborn through narrowed eyes. "You don't look well."

"I don't?" Absently, Reborn touches his face; the same gesture would be self-conscious on a lesser man. "Well, the weather's been terrible lately."

"Has it?" Tsuna stares up at the radiant blue sky. "Huh."

Reborn coughs. "Well, I must get going."

Tsuna pouts. "But you only just got here!"

"Don't look at me like that, or I'll…" _kiss that pout right off your lips,_ Reborn finishes silently. "…make you do chores for a whole month," is what he says out loud.

Tsuna continues pouting anyway. _Damn him._ Impulsively, Reborn bends down and lays a big one on the unsuspecting boy. Then, he whirls around and runs towards the nearest alley, leaving a very confused and shocked Tsuna behind. Seconds later, the five allotted minutes run out and baby Reborn returns.

"Ciaossu. Why are you standing in the middle of the road, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Oh, Reborn-san! Your friend Chaos was just here."

"Oh, really? Did he say or do anything unusual?"

"No…well, he kissed me, but-"

"He WHAT?!"

"He kissed me." Tsuna shrugs. "He probably just wanted to see what it feels like. Honestly, I don't think he's even human. He's always struck me as a weird guy."

"Ah." Reborn sits on the ground. The brim of his trademark fedora is lowered over the upper half of his face, hiding his expression. "For fuck's sake."

"I hope he comes back soon." Tsuna turns and begins walking away, expecting Reborn to follow. "Maybe he wasn't feeling well."

Reborn makes no reply and remains perfectly still. Tsuna glances back at the hitman over his shoulder, frowning. "Come on, Reborn-san. I'm going to be late for school."

Reborn distractedly makes a shooing motion. "Go on, then. I'll catch up with you later."

As Tsuna walks away, Reborn ponders the situation. His future self is evidently rather bold, perhaps even aggressive. This could have some interesting implications…

X

In a corner of the boys' locker room at school, Tsuna laughs quietly to himself. "It worked! I can't believe Reborn-san, of all people, fell for it."

A long shadow falls over him. "Talking to yourself is against the school rules, small animal. You have half a minute to get to class before I bite you to death."

"Okay, Hibari-san. Love you too."

X

"I'd keep an eye on the small animal if I were you, baby."

"Is that so? What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling. A predator's instincts can always be trusted."

"Oh, I know that, Hibari. I know very well. Believe me, I'll be keeping an eye on you too."

X

And then, one day, Tsuna reveals the secret without meaning to. It just slips out and he puts a hand over his mouth, as if hoping to prevent himself from giving away any more embarrassing secrets.

Fortunately, he doesn't have to worry about that. For the rest of the day, his mouth is busy with, shall we say, other things.

X

An apartment door marked with the number 27 and a tuna symbol, unmistakably Tsuna's. Reborn opens it a crack and peers inside cautiously. "Hello?"

Tsuna's voice calls out from inside the bathroom, barely audible over the sound of running water. "Reborn-san? Is that you? You're finally back from your trip!"

Reborn closes the door. "Yes, I am."

"I'll be with you in a moment."

 _I'm sure you will._ Humming an old love song under his breath, Reborn picks up a magazine and leafs through it. Just as he's closing it, the bathroom door clicks open and Tsuna steps out. Reborn doesn't look up, just keeps his eyes on the magazine.

"Reborn-san."

He still doesn't look up. "Yes?"

"Put the magazine down, and turn off the lights."

"Is that a command or a request?"

"Both."

For the first time in a long while, Reborn does as he's told.

 **Author's Note: Title is taken from the lyrics of the Lykke Li song "Get Some".**


End file.
